1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tape dispenser which can be freely turned after being suction-attached to an object such as the top of a desk and the side of a piece of OA equipment, and in particular to a tape cutter having a housing that can be rotated 360 degrees with respect to the suction surface of a suction component thereof and which can be turned through 360 degrees above the suction surface.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, tape dispensers incorporate suction pads on the bottom of vertically oriented casings thereof.
Also, there are tape dispensers which, in place of a suction pad mounted to the bottom surface of the casing, incorporate a heavy weight in the bottom portion of the casing to prevent it from being inverted.
However, the conventional tape cutters which have suction pads mounted to the bottom surface of the casings thereof cannot be oriented as desired with respect to the suction pad. Thus, the tape cutter of the tape dispenser attached to an object under suction cannot be oriented as desired, e.g. the tape dispenser cannot be positioned for use horizontally with respect to the suction pad.
On the other hand, because the conventional tape dispenser which incorporates a heavy weight in the bottom portion of the casing is extremely heavy, it cannot be carried around easily, and can cause an injury if it is dropped on one's foot.